This invention relates generally to the plastic container art, and more particularly to a new and improved plastic container and associated latch for locking the blow molded cover and base portions thereof together in the closed position of the cover.
The provision of a container body separate from its cover has certain advantages in production and in the fact that it permits merchandise to be shrink-wrapped in the body prior to application of the cover. It also permits utilization of different materials and materials of different color, in forming the cover and body portions. The blow-molding of such container parts is itself quite desirable from various points of view. For example, the provision of a container body, and cover of hollow, doulbe-wall construction provides a cushioned arrangement wherein the inner wall can be shaped to engage and receive the article being packaged. Such double-wall construction of a container cover and base portions are known and described in the prior art, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,999, issued on May 2, 1972 and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention.
Problems are encountered however in providing a suitable latch for such hinged container parts. Where the latch is formed separate from the container parts, an additional assembly step is involved, potentially adding to production costs. While this situation can be avoided by molding the latch integral with one of the container parts, problems remain in providing a latch of sufficient strength and durability without imposing undesirable design limitations. An additional problem with prior art latches exists with the relative degree of positive locking imparted to the cover and base portions of a container. In a number of situations where blow molded containers are utilized to transport or convey various articles, it is desirable to have a latch which will not open when subjected to accidental jarring or transient impact which could "spring" the latch. Some prior art latches which are molded integral with one of the container parts to provide simply a snap-type of latching are particularly vulnerable to any type of such jarring impact.